Spirit
by Dragon's Sounding
Summary: Trapped in a prison for all eternity, always wandering. Imprisoned in many different items, never in one for long periods of time. Many owners have traded her. She is never kept for too long. She finds herself one day, trapped in a card. Where enemies die and turn into squares of light instead of bloody corpses. Maybe she'll stay for a while. Maybe...Maybe she'll find someone new..
1. Chapter 1

_I am but a trapped spirit in a prison, nothing more._

_I fight when summoned, nothing less._

_I live up to my name, Kagome, the caged bird._

_As I fruitlessly try to break free._

_I have never been kept for more than a month._

_Constantly traded between different people._

_Never meeting the same hands again._

_They call me a rarity, a one-of-a-kind._

_Yet I am never kept for too long._

_Always traded, for something more._

_Nobody wanted me, is what I believed._

_They never seem to keep me close for too long._

_But one day, I was given to a little boy._

_He kept me for years to come._

_My friend, my owner, my master, and my caller._

_He kept me close to his side._

_Until the day I was stolen._

_He searched for me._

_But I was not found._

_I did not fight._

_I did not obey._

_I was traded again and again._

_Called defective._

_Abused._

_Harmed._

_Hurt._

_And one day, I was found again._

_He had found me._

_My master, my friend, and my companion._

_I missed him._

_He missed me._

_He didn't know that I was a spirit._

_That made me disappointed._

_He could never see me._

_I hover by his side._

_I am not called to battle as often._

_He forgets._

_He lost me._

_He never looked for me._

_I had been forgotten._

_He grew up._

_And stopped playing games._

_I mourn._

_He had found a life._

_A life without me._

_I hover above my box._

_I hope._

_I pray._

_And maybe,_

_Just maybe,_

_He heard me._

_He found me years later and smiled._

_He opened my box and dusted me off._

_He then gave me to another child._

_The cycle repeated._

_Trade._

_Keep._

_Forget._

_Give._

_I left._

_My spirit was free._

_I wandered._

_Looking._

_Searching._

_Seeking._

_No one could see me._

_I feel a pull._

_A card is my next prison._

_This time, I don't try to escape._

_Maybe that will bring me happiness._

_-x-x-x-_

_I am called forth, sword in hand._

_He orders me to attack._

_I obey._

_My enemy shatters._

_Squares of light._

_This was new._

_No blood._

_I like this change._

_Maybe I'll stay in this prison longer._

_Maybe I'll have some fun here._

_Maybe…_

_I'll find a new master, one who will keep me close._

_Maybe._


	2. Ships

**A/N: The last chapter was like a flashback chapter…And I have no idea what to write here ...Should I even continue this? ._.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

_Yugi talking to Pharaoh_

_**The Pharaoh talking to Yugi**_

**[Me or A/N]**

Normal

POV CHANGE

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Hey, have you guys heard of the new card that Pegasus made?! It's supposed to be super powerful!" a child exclaimed to his friends.

"Of course! Who wouldn't have? It's supposed to be like the only one of its kind! 7000 ATK and 6000 DEF!" one of the older children exclaimed.

"What I would give to just touch that card…" a boy with coal black hair stated with a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" his friends replied in unison. All of the boys sighed in bliss, imagining themselves seeing and touching the card in person, perhaps even owning it.

Yes, the card named 'Spirit' was a very sought after card indeed. Many collectors have been trying to get their hands on it since the day it was released. Like Kaiba. Then again, Kaiba wasn't a collector, he was an obsessed maniac with money. Lots of money. Then Pegasus decided. What better way to find a suitable owner for one of his rarest cards than a duel monsters tournament? None. That was exactly why he was holding one.

* * *

"Yugi! Did you get an invitation too?" a certain blond-haired teenager called out.

"Yeah! Are you going to attend, Joey?" a boy with tri-colored hair replied before asking a question of his own.

"I think so…Let's just hope that Pegasus doesn't do something creepy again like stealing your grandfather's soul like he did last time to make us go." Joey looked around cautiously, as if he expected Pegasus to pop up at any moment and swipe their souls before trapping them in cards while cackling evilly with his millennium eye glowing creepily. He shuddered before rubbing his arms to warm himself. "Hey…did you just feel a cold wind?" Joey asked Yugi anxiously.

"No…why?" Yugi asked, wondering why Joey would feel cold in the middle of summer. Then again, Pegasus was scary enough to cause blizzards in the Sahara Desert just by staring at it with an indifferent gaze. No, really, Pegasus was just **that** scary. You can't blame Joey for being scared of that guy…

"I just got a huge chill down my spine when I thought of Pegasus sealing us in monster cards, that's all…" Joey answered after he regained his composure. Yugi looked skeptical, but that soon faded away when he saw Tae and Tristian.

"Hey, guys! Look what we found!" Tae presented them a brochure of the place they were supposed to go for the tournament. Look, this place here is **really** creepy. There have been sightings of ghosts and stuff!" Tae exclaimed.

"Yeah! This place is supposed to be haunted! Heck, it even has its own cemetery!" Tristian exclaimed with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"R-really?" Yugi stuttered with a terrified look appearing on his face.

"Yeah!" Tristian replied, somewhat enjoying the fear that radiated off of his close friend, it meant that Yugi was still, well, Yugi.

A lot had changed since the discovery of the pharaoh. They were worried that Yugi might act differently around them after they found out about his friend that was trapped in the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"So…Are you two planning on being stowaways on this ride too?" Joey asked, reminding them of what happened the last time.

"No!" Tae denied furiously.

"Then how do you plan on getting there?" Joey taunted. Tae deflated as she realized that she would have to be a stowaway with Tristian again to follow Joey and Yugi to the island.

"UGH FINE! WE'RE GOING TO BE STOWAWAYS, TRISTIAN! YOU WITH ME?!" Tae yelled, pumping her fist into the air and glaring down at a cowering Tristian, as if daring him to refuse.

"Y-yeah…" Tristian squeaked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" Tae yelled louder, attracting the attention of the neighbors.

"Y-YEAH!" Tristian yelled out with the same amount of enthusiasm as Tae.

"GOOD!" Tae linked arms with Tristian before marching out of the game shop, both laughing insanely.

Joey and Yugi stared with shocked faces. "Um…What just happened?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Don't ask me, I aint gotta clue." Joey replied, staring at the retreating backs of the pair they were talking about. Even from inside the game shop, they could hear the laughter…

* * *

Yugi looked at the sea. The waves crashed against the ship, gently rocking it from time to time. He sighed as he stared at the sky, not knowing what he was looking for. He couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling. Nervousness? No…

_**What's wrong, partner?**_

_I don't really know myself, pharaoh…_

_**Hm…How do you suppose the tournament would be won? We've already entered, yet we have no idea how the winner will be decided.**_

_Well, since it's Pegasus we're talking about, I think that it has something to do with Duel Monsters. It's quite obvious. I mean, we ARE competing for a Duel Monsters card, right?_

_**I'm pretty sure we are, partner. What was it called again?**_

'_Spirit,' I think it was called._

_**Sounds like an interesting card…I wonder what it looks like...**_

_I dunno…but I think that it would have to be extraordinary if Pegasus wants to hold a tournament for it instead of just releasing it to the public._

_**Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**_


End file.
